Taking it lying down
by Johnny Insanity
Summary: What happens when Pokemon go rogue?


**Taking it lying down**

- ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - :

"SET UP THE THUMPER!" shouted the red faced sergeant into his radio. "SET IT UP RIGHT GODDAMN NOW!"

A sudden flurry of activity resulted, men in green camouflage racing around the town square, setting up what resembled a trebuchut. "On my mark, activate the caller. Three. Two. One. MARK!"

One man darted back into the line of sight, flicking a switch at the base of the contraption, causing the weight at the top of the balance to come crashing down to earth. And with a creak, come upwards again. Then, downwards. It was to continue this until the target showed itself.

From the mountain, a rumbling could be heard, a mass could be seen, travelling a little underground, causing great furrows to pound out of the ground in its wake. Eventually, it reached the thumper, and burst out of the ground. The target had arrived. The largest Onix ever seen. Jet black. And unfortunately for it, a man eater.

"THREE! DO YOU HAVE A VISUAL?"

The man lying in the ruins of the concert hall pulled his radio away from his ear in irritation. "Geez, boss, stop shouting. We can hear you goddamn well enough. And yes, of course I have a fucking visual. What the hell do you think I'm doing here?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Two? How bout you?"

In the tower of the cathedral rested a woman, lying against her chest, binoculars to her eyes. "Yes, I've got a visual", she stated frankly with a shake of her mousy brunette hair.

"Alright. No back chat, I like that. One? You got him in your sights?"

The third soldier was hefting his massive anti-tank rifle in his admittedly large arms, and the only one in semi plain sight. "Right between my crosshairs. I could gouge out his eyes as we speak."

The bald sergeant chuckled. "Not just yet boys. Alright, before he figures out what's happening, and while he's still occupied. Ready your weapons."

- ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - :

The Onix sat dumbly, staring at the strange wooden thing in front of it. It went up, then down. For some reason, it had sent out the "Come, Help!" signal out to him. Finally deciding that the only help it needed was destruction, Onix slammed its tail down on the thumper, destroying it easily.

Feeling the pangs of an empty stomach, it looked around for humans to swallow.

- ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - :

"Oh shit, he's on the warpath! FIRE AT WILL!"

Number one crouched down behind the shrubbery, lining up the anti-tank sniper rifle with the midsection of his target, about a thousand yards off; give or take a centimeter, and fired off a shot. Cracks appeared. A spotter, somewhat closer, radioed in "Direct hit on subsection two! Keep it up!"

In the concert hall ruins, the potty-mouthed soldier hefted his rocket launcher onto his shoulder and shouted into his radio, "DOMINIC! SHOOT THE FUCKING TRACER!" Having said that, number three aimed the rocket launcher into the air at a 45 degree angle and squeezed the trigger button. A roar of flame burst out the back end of the launcher, and the missile streaked into the sky.

The one called Dominic, with his rather puny Winchester, aimed, and shot his tracer beacon. Basically putty, it would stick to whatever it hit, calling the rocket down. He aimed at the subsection which had been cracked.

Number two, high in the tower, brought her mounted automatic machine-gun to bear. Filling the gun was not its usual payload. This baby contained armour piercing bullets of the highest power. Explosive tipped, every one. Volatile, to be sure, but awesomely cool and destructive. She squeezed hard on the trigger and began to fight the recoil.

- ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - :

At first it had just been mildly hungry. Now, a great feeling of pain, like innards were grinding against each other. It looked down and saw the massive bullet bounce off of its boulder like spine, saw it crack. Then, it saw the small blob smack into it. Onix gave a great roar to the heavens, the cry of one who can sense its defeat and has no time left. It felt, rather than saw, the rocket which was about to crash into it, and could already feel the small multitude of pings going boom against its side.

Unable to move, it just laid down, waiting to die at the hands of the vile scum it had been on the god-given mission of eliminating.

- ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - : - ; - :

A.N With small influence from Dune. An excellent book, go read. In case you're wondering, anti-tank sniper rifles really do exist. They're extremely heavy, but the ability to take out a helicopter or plane with one shot is really quite cost-effective, dontcha think? A one off, but I have ideas for incorporating this into an alternate universe I'm in the midst of dreaming up.


End file.
